villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen Chrysalis/Synopsis
The story of the evil changeling, [[Queen Chrysalis|'Queen Chrysalis']] from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. History Season 2 Chrysalis first makes an appearance in the penultimate episode of the second season entitled "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1", disguised as Princess Cadance. Some time before the events of the episode, Queen Chrysalis attacked Princess Cadance, later, she hid her in the caves below Canterlot and took her form. When the Main 6 arrive from Ponyville to help with the wedding plans, Twilight encounters "Cadance" after reminiscing about what a great foal-sitter she was. However, to her surprise, Twilight finds that Cadance has no idea who she is and that she is now cold, uninviting and cares little for the wedding plans. That night, Twilight expresses her frustrations with Cadance to her friends, who instead chalk up Cadance's bad behavior to stress of the wedding and Twilight's dislike of her as being possessive of her brother. Twilight visits Shining Armor in an attempt to talk to him about Cadance, only for her to show up and take him out of the room for a conversation. Whilst spying on the two, Twilight witnesses Cadance performing a spell on Shining Armor, and deems her as being evil on top of unpleasant, running back to the castle to warn her friends about her, only to realize that she had gotten her friends to replace her missing bridesmaids. The next day, Twilight confronts Cadance in front of her friends, Shining Armor and Princess Celestia, only to be humiliated and disgraced when she runs off crying and Shining Armor justifies all her seemingly mean spirited actions. As Twilight, now alone, regrets her actions, Cadance returns and comforts her, only to then imprison her below the castle. In "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2", Chrysalis, still in Cadance's form, taunts Twilight and tells her that she's using Shining Armor for her own ends. Chrysalis then attempts to manipulate Twilight into attacking the real Cadance, also trapped under the castle, although this fails when Cadance proves she remembers who Twilight is. As Twilight and the real Cadance attempt to escape, Chrysalis proceeds with her plans of marrying Shining Armor, whilst singing "This Day Aria". However, just as Chrysalis is about to be married, Twilight and Cadance arrive and reveal that she is a fake, causing Chrysalis to reveal her true form. Chrysalis boasts and explains that, as Queen of the Changelings, she is tasked with finding food for her subjects, and that Equestria has more love to feed off of than anywhere they had encountered before. When Cadance argues that Shining Armor's protection spell will keep the Changelings out, Chrysalis reveals that she has been feeding off of Shining Armor's love, making him and the protection spell gradually weaker. Celestia begins dueling with Chrysalis, although the latter manages to overpower her, having grown stronger due to feeding off of Shining Armor. As the Mane 6 run off to get the Elements of Harmony, Chrysalis laughs and tells them they can run, but they can't hide. Chrysalis continues to oversee Celestia (now trapped in a cocoon), the detained Cadance, Spike and the brainwashed Shining Armor, as the Mane 6 are brought back in by her minions. After telling her remaining subjects to go and feed, Chrysalis reprises "This Day Aria" whilst looking over the destruction of Canterlot, not realizing that Twilight had freed Cadance, who subsequently helps Shining Armor break free of Chrysalis' brainwashing. Although both Shining Armor and Cadance are free, Chrysalis overconfidently shrugs this off, believing that Shining Armor is too weak to repel them using his protection spell. However, Cadance and Shining Armor use their love to empower the protection spell, sending a shocked Chrysalis and her Changelings flying off to parts unknown. Alternate timeline In "The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2", in the second altered timeline created by Starlight Glimmer, Chrysalis and her Changelings have taken over most of Equestria without the Mane 6 to stop them, and Zecora is leading jungle ponies (Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie among them) in a war against her. Chrysalis, disguised as Applejack, arrives at the jungle ponies' hideout while Zecora is explaining things to Twilight. Zecora is not fooled by Chrysalis' disguise, and Chrysalis unleashes the Changeling army on her resistance while she and Zecora duel. Although Chrysalis presumably wins the battle, the timeline is eventually restored, and she therefore never comes into power. Season 6 In "Times are a Changeling", Chrysalis briefly appears in Thorax's flashback to the Changeling kingdom. It was later implied that Chrysalis and the changelings all survived their fall from both Thorax having taken part in the invasion and his plans to reform the Changelings in their kingdom. Chrysalis returns in the Season 6 finale "To Where and Back Again", with her Changelings capturing the Mane 6, Spike, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart and taking over Equestria. She is seen communicating with the Changelings impersonating the Mane 6, and Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord travel to the Changeling kingdom to stop her. In Part 2, Starlight and her team go through the Changeling hive to destroy Chrysalis's throne, which blocks all magic but Changeling magic. Discord and Trixie are captured and imprisoned in a chrysalis in Chrysalis's throne room, along with every other pony that was captured. Chrysalis arrogantly boasts about her assured victory to Starlight, only to realize that "Starlight" is actually Thorax, while the real Starlight is attempting to destroy the throne with a rock. Starlight attempts to convince Chrysalis that giving love to others is better for her subjects, however, Chrysalis denies this, stating that she knows what is best for her people. Chrysalis starts to drain Thorax of his love as punishment for betraying her, however, on Starlight's suggestion, Thorax willingly gives all his love to her, blasting her into the throne and obtaining a new transformation. All the other Changelings, realizing that there is a better option to stealing love, do the same, destroying Chrysalis' throne and releasing those imprisoned, also transforming. Chrysalis survives, and, outnumbered by the Mane 6, Spike, Starlight, the princesses, Discord, and those with them, including the entire changeling army, she is unable to do anything. Starlight offers her the chance of redemption, but Chrysalis turns her down, swears revenge on Starlight, and flies away. Season 7 In "Celestial Advice", Chrysalis is mentioned a few times. Chrysalis is mentioned again in the episode "To Change a Changeling". In "Shadow Play", Pinkie Pie mentions Chrysalis while recounting the threats Equestria has faced over the last thousand years to Starswirl the Bearded. Season 8 In "The Mean Six", Chrysalis, disguised as a photographer for the Canterlot Historical Society, arrives at Twilight's castle to take the photos of the Mane 6, plucking a single hair out of each of them in order to supposedly make them look good for the photos. She then lazily takes pictures of each of them, and, as she prepares to leave, Pinkie Pie reminds her to take a photo of Starlight, which she reluctantly does. Upon leaving the castle, Chrysalis remarks that she now has everything she needs before transforming back to her original form. Soon afterwards, in the Everfree Forest, Chrysalis pins the hairs and photos to six different trees (while talking to them as if they were people) and reveals her intentions to use the photos, the strands of hair and carvings of the Mane 6's Cutie Mark symbols in a spell that will create evil counterparts to the Mane 6, plotting to use the clones to take control of the Elements of Harmony, eliminate Twilight and her friends and destroy Starlight's relationships as revenge for turning the Changelings against her. Chrysalis then revels in the idea of recreating her hive with unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies and then taking over Equestria, before using her spell to create the Mean Six. Chrysalis and her new minions begin prowling the forest in search of the Tree of Harmony, which contains the Elements, however, Chrysalis begins to realize that the Mane 6's evil forms are completely unfocused on their goals and do not listen to her orders. The group is accidentally separated during the search, and Chrysalis orders her remaining minions to find the ones that have been lost, resulting in them encountering the Mane 6 (who, coincidentally, had been separated as well). Chrysalis approaches the Twilight clone as she is searching for the others, and, frustrated with her, asks why she shouldn't destroy and replace her, causing the clone to reveal that she knows the location of the Tree of Harmony. Once Chrysalis and the others are reassembled, they head to the Tree, spitefully destroying the Mane 6's campground as well. Upon approaching the Tree, Chrysalis overhears the Twilight clone goading the others to take the Elements for themselves and betray Chrysalis, leading to her and Twilight fighting each other in a magical duel. As Chrysalis begins to lose, the Tree senses the evil magic inside the clones, and captures all of them, withering away their bodies and reducing them to nothing but wood. Chrysalis admits defeat over her clones' betrayal, but is now aware about the additional power of the tree and still swears to get revenge on Starlight and the Mane 6 before she departing. Chrysalis is last seen escaping into the distance while Twilight tells her friends that they can overcome any obstacle together. In "What Lies Beneath", Ocellus takes on the form of Chrysalis out of fear that she will become just like her. Season 9 Queen Chrysalis will appear in the Season 9 premiere "The Beginning of the End" where she swears revenge on Twilight Sparkle and her friends for stealing her kingdom from her. She is also one of a few villains to be recruited by Grogar. Depiction in the comics ''Return of Queen Chrysalis Arc'' In the first arc of the comics, Chrysalis and the Changelings are shown to have survived their fall, landing in an area called Wuvey-Dover Smoochy Land. Deciding to take advantage of this, Chrysalis and the other Changelings drained the town's open-hearted citizens of their love transformed the land into a Changeling Kingdom. As one of her lieutenants states that it could be a while before they can attack Celestia again, Chrysalis reveals that she no longer cares about Celestia and instead wants revenge on Twilight Sparkle for ruining her plan, explaining that she will bring Twilight and her friends to their kingdom at the time of the Secretariat Comet, and, when their emotions are peaked, she will drain Twilight of her magic. In Issue #1, the Changelings imprisoned the ponies of Ponyville in cocoons and replaced them with changelings, but the Mane 6 defeated the changelings and rescued all the ponies except the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Chrysalis, giving the Mane 6 an communication orb through Spike, reveals that she has the Crusaders trapped in her lair and that they will have three days to rescue them. Chrysalis then ends the transmission upon being interrupted by Scootaloo. In Issue #2, Chrysalis, watching over the Mane 6, is disappointed by a troll they encounter, remarking that they are "the most idiotic creatures", only for the Crusaders to start annoying her again, afterwards stating that trolls are the "second most idiotic creatures". Chrysalis then sends six Changelings to cause a cave-in when the ponies were traveling under the Appleloosan Mountains, separating them into pairs, then the changelings impersonated the other ponies and each insulted one of the other pairs within earshot, turning them against each other. Chrysalis found this amusing, but the Cutie Mark Crusaders continued to annoy her. In Issue #3, Chrysalis recounts what happened to her after her defeat in Caterlot, to the Crusaders. Scootaloo questions what happened to the citizens of Wuvey-Dovey Smoochy Land, and Chrysalis tells her, that if they don't shut up, she'll show them. Chrysalis uses the orb to watch over Twilight, and orders several other Changelings to report on the actions of the other ponies. Chrysalis' guards inform her of the status of the others, and the Crusaders begin laughing at how the Mane 6 will eventually reunite and Chrysalis' plan will be foiled. Now enraged, Chrysalis reveals that it wasn't part of her plan to turn the Mane 6 against one another, but an added bonus, explaining that her true intentions are to destroy Twilight after draining her magic, causing her friends' emotions to spike and making them a big meal for the Changelings, and, afterwords, they will go back to Canterlot and take over. Taunting the Crusaders for their innocence, Chrysalis takes one of the citizens of Wuvey-Dovey Smoochy Land and (off screen) violently murders it in front of them. After the Mane 6 get back together, Chrysalis, still bothered by the Crusaders, moans that it will soon be over. In Issue #4, Chrysalis decided she was done with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and wanted to be rid of them; it is unknown whether it was to banish them, kill them, or use them as food. After the Mane 6 enter the Changeling's castle, Chrysalis tells them to find her behind one of many doors, from which Mola Ram, Pennywise, the twins from The Shining, and the Phantom of the Opera appeared in pony form. Twilight discovers the correct door and Chrysalis asks her and the others the riddle "How is a Pegasus like a writing desk?" While the others are confused, Pinkie Pie answers the riddle by literally not answering it, and Chrysalis opens the door. In her throne room, the Mane 6 confront Chrysalis as she is arguing with the Crusaders, and a battle ensues, with Chrysalis attacking Twilight. As they battle, Chrysalis tries to monologue about how love is worthless, and, being interrupted constantly, traps the rest of the Mane 6 inside cocoons. Angry and empowered by the Secretariat Comet, Twilight unleashes a powerful magic beam on Chrysalis, destroying everything around her. Deciding to alter her plans, Chrysalis offers to make Twilight her apprentice instead of draining her magic, threatening to harm her friends if she doesn't comply. Twilight reluctantly agrees to Chrysalis' terms and she releases Twilight's friends, only to reimprison them immediately afterwards, revealing that she will still drain Twilight of her love to make her more subservient, and then she will drain her own friends. Twilight and Chrysalis battle again, and, with the encouragement of her friends and the magic of the Secretariat Comet, Twilight singlehandedly overpowers Chrysalis and the Changelings. Chrysalis and her Changelings are then imprisoned in the castle, with Pinkie Pie's costume standing in the doorway, endlessly annoying them with riddles and songs that never end. ''FIENDship is Magic Mini-Series'' In Issue 5 of Fiendship is Magic, which is in continuity with The Return of Queen Chrysalis, the Mane 6 visit the imprisoned Chrysalis in her castle, which is under guard by royal guards, to make sure that her imprisonment is going according to plan, as she is to receive a thousand-year punishment for her crimes (which includes being banned from cake). By now she is in an extremely weakened state, as she and her minions barely eat any of their food. It is mentioned that a thousand years ago she destroyed the city of Timbucktu. As more of her exploits are told and shown, she offers her origin in exchange for the newest Daring Do novel, which Rainbow Dash possesses. When Twilight is about to exchange it, she becomes trapped in the prison by the Changelings as it is revealed that the weakened Chrysalis was a Changeling and the true Chrysalis was hiding and she ambushes Twilight and she explains her origin. She came from a swamp where a rotten acorn was dropped into an eerie lake which grew into a tree that fed on insects and Starswirl the Bearded appeared and upon seeing the lake, he put a sign on the tree to keep ponies from entering the lake, but the nail releases the bugs, which have evolved into equine beings along with Chrysalis. She and her subjects then proceed to attack Twilight and before the ponies can stop them, the Changeling overpower them and escape the jail, leaving the defeated ponies and Spike wounded. Siege of the Crystal Empire Arc In Siege of the Crystal Empire, Issue 34 of the comics, Chrysalis is recruited by Radiant Hope along with the Flim Flam Brothers, Lightning Dust, and Iron Will to attack the Crystal Empire as a diversion to keep every pony out of the castle so Radiant Hope could revive King Sombra. Chrysalis duels Twilight, but is defeated when Rarity blasts Iron Will and his goat into her with a cannon, and is captured with her fellow conspirators. In Issue 35, once Sombra is revived, he releases Chrysalis and helps her defeat Twilight. Celestia and Luna arrive and fight Sombra and Chrysalis, respectively; when Luna gains the upper hand on Chrysalis, Sombra turns both princesses to stone. In Issue 36, when Chrysalis finds out Sombra plans to release the Umbrum, she is against it, having witnessed the Umbrum attacking the Crystal Empire and causing despair, which changelings cannot feed off of, but when Sombra threatens to turn her to stone, she says she'll help him. This was merely to buy her enough time to escape, knowing she and her changelings could be killed by the Umbrum. She taunts the powerless Twilight and throws her out of her cage so she can be attacked by the Umbrum, and then flies with her changelings across the sea to parts unknown, leaving Lightning Dust, Iron Will, and the Flim Flam Brothers behind. ''My Little Pony: Guardians of Harmony Annual 2017'' In The Shadow Bolts, Chrysalis is mentioned to be attacking the Crystal Empire, she sent two of her changelings to distract Rainbow Dash from reaching the Canterlot. In Big Spike, Chrysalis and her changelings are said to be seen heading for the Mane Six and Spike. After Shining Armor arrives with a potion he'd found in castle of the Crystal Empire. Spike is the only one who knows that the potion is for him but Twilight uses a bit of the potion and armors herself, her friends and Shining Armor and still doesn't listen to Spike. When Chrysalis and her changelings arrive, The Mane Six and Shining Armor battle them but are outnumbered and overpowered by the changelings quickly. When Twilight finally grants Spike's wish to have the potion used on him, he grows into a giant armored dragon and he drives Chrysalis and her changelings away with his dragon breath. ''Note: It is up for debate whether the comics are canon or not; Andy Price has stated that the fans can decide for themselves. '' Category:Synopsis